The anatomy of Roy and Ed's relationship
by creepweirdoloser
Summary: "Neither of them wanted to give in so every day was different for them." Roy/Ed


**The anatomy of Roy and Ed's relationship  
******

A/N: This is just something I made up last night and I just _**had to**_** write it down. I can say that I like this because if Ed and Roy would be together, I'm sure it would be pretty much like this:**

Sometimes Roy had to wonder what the hell he was doing, being stuck in a relationship with Edward Elric, of all people. Though he knew he wasn't exactly _stuck_ on it, he knew he could walk out anytime, if he wanted to… But he didn't really. It was absurd for the two of them, to be in a relationship… They both had very strong personalities, they both hated losing… especially to each other. A relationship like that… it was obvious it couldn't work, right? Well, somehow Ed and Roy managed to make it work; they had been together for quite some time. No, they sure didn't make each other calm, quite the opposite as a matter of fact. The both of them wanted to be in charge of everything so they fought _a lot_. Who would be the boss while cooking, while watching TV, while cleaning, while fixing the roof… And of course: who would be the boss in the bedroom. Neither of them wanted to give in so every day was different for them. Roy never knew when he would cook, when he would be the top. And it was good like that.

Roy was certain that unpredictability was the thing why they couldn't get sick of being together. Roy had been in a few relationships before, with women it just went to the point where they nagged about everything and said they had a headache every damn night and when they started to talk about kids… Then Roy was out of the picture. Of course Roy had been with men too, it had been better than with women, they didn't nag and at least they told straight when they didn't want to have sex.  
But still… the same routines from one day to another and – bang – Roy was feeling like some animal in a cage. But with Ed… they had been living together for a year now and Roy didn't even think about leaving him… _Alright_, he did, sometimes. But thinking was all he did. Somehow Ed always managed to convince Roy that there were no reasons for him to leave Ed. Ed could for example surprise Roy by giving in and being the bottom. How could Roy leave him after that? Roy knew better than anyone how much Ed hated giving in. Just like he did.

It wasn't all about the power and fighting about it. Sometimes Roy really felt that he was messing around with a kid – which he kind of was though Ed was a teenager but still. When Ed had one of his pouting days, Roy's patience wasn't that good. And Roy knew Ed was feeling the same way towards him every now and then, especially on rainy days when Ed had to practically kick Roy's butt to get him leave the house. Even though there were a lot of kicking and hitting and swearing and banging doors and pouting… Roy wouldn't have changed any moment of it. He wouldn't want it any other way. Being with Ed was so _fucking_ difficult and hard and it probably would cause him grey hair too early but… Roy had a bad feeling that he couldn't be with anyone else, not like that. It wasn't some shit like Ed was his only one or something like that; neither of them believed in that stuff, they said '_I hate you_' about million times more often than they said '_I love you_'.

Even if being with Ed was hard, it was easy at times too. When other one of them gave in and they just lied on the bed, Roy on Ed's lap while Ed stroke his hair or vice versa. It was easy. And even though they knew everything about each other, even though there were plenty of reasons to get sick of being together, somehow… they just went through it all and continued. Every fight, every hit, every kick, every scream, every step rushing out of the house, every banging door… It didn't matter because Roy knew he could take anything from Ed and that Ed would take anything from Roy. They didn't need to please each other or say those corny things about love. Ed was like a time bomb with his incredibly short patience and Roy wasn't that better – mostly because there was something about Ed that had always made Roy lost his patience, his _sense_. In every single way. They were like plus and minus poles, they couldn't stand each other but they just couldn't stay away from each other either.

Sometimes it was driving Roy mad, the rage, the way he wanted to strangle Ed with his own bare hands, the way he wanted him and needed him so desperately, the way Roy hated him and loved him, loved to hate him, hated to love him. And Ed was dealing with the exact same things, Roy knew it for sure. But all of it washed away as they lay like that, without saying a word, understanding without words. And so they were, stuck with each other. And Roy wouldn't change a thing about it; he wouldn't want it any other way.


End file.
